Ambigu?: Hetalia Version
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: Hanya Drabble mengenai kehidupan para Nation yang penuh ke-ambiguan yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka. /OC!Malay, OC!Indo/


Hetalis: Axis Power Belongs to © Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), alur cepat, OC!Indo, OC!Malay, berbelit XD and Ambigu.

Genre: Humor and Parody.

Rated: T

* * *

Happy Reading:

Ambigu?

Chapter#1

[Surprise!]

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Changer?]**

Kuputar tubuhnya menghadap belakang.

Lalu kutusuk lubang kecil nan sempit itu,

tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar hebat...

"Lagi mau nge-charge HP, eh, ada SMS."

"West, cepetan dong!abangmu yang _Awesome_ ini, juga mau charge HP! "

"Bentar, ada SMS."

* * *

 **[Masuk?]**

Ku lihat bulunya yang berwarna hitam dan tak terlalu tebal.

Ku tatap matanya yang berwarna Hijau dan sayu.

Ku masukan sebuah benda lonjong berwarna merah ke mulutnya.

Ia mendengkur enak lalu menggulum, mengigit, dan menelan benda lonjong itu.

"Miaawww..."

"Gah, Lovi~kucingmu sangat lucu!dia suka makan Sosis Sapi!"

"Sejak kapan aku mempunyai kucing, _Bastard!_ "

"Lho, ini kucing siapa?

* * *

 **[Sanggup]**

"Lovi~, masa ada yang bilang: 'Jangan Menikah Dengan Gadis Sekampung' emang gak boleh yah?kalau emang benar-benar cinta gimana tuh..?" Tanyaku sambil menopang dagu menatap anak kecil ber- _Ahoge_ dihadapanku.

"Yah, kalau kamu sanggup gak apa-apa.." Jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit kasar. Emang gitu sih.

"Lah, gak sanggupnya gimana?" Tanyaku heran.

"Masa' kamu mau menikahi wanita satu kampung!?emang kamu sanggup!?"

"Yaudah, ama Lovi aja deh..."

" _MIERDA_!"

* * *

 **[Kocok]**

"Lay, masa 'ini' gak keluar-keluar sih?"

"Duh, gimana sih. Di kocok dulu pelan-pelan... nanti lama-lama keluar kok."

"Ughh...'"

CROOOT...

"INDON!SAUS SAMBALMU MENGENAI BAJU SERAGAMKU!"

"Gak sengaja Malon!tadi suruh dikocok malah gini..."

* * *

 **[Pelan-pelan!]**

"Vee~masukinnya pelan-pelan, _Fratello~_ "

"Aduh... ribet banget!"

"Awas kak!sini-sini, sebelah sini!"

"Eh, iya... aku ke kiri bentar..."

"Aduh... markirin mobil ke 'Garasi' aja ribet banget!Vee~"

* * *

 **[Permen]**

Ku buka semua-atau apapun-yang sedang membungkusnya.

Ku tatap benda lonjong dan merah ini, padahal gak lonjong-lonjong amat.

Ku lihat betapa nikmatnya, walau katanya agak Asem.

Ku masukan benda itu kemulutku.

Pertama ku gigit, tapi keras, lalu ku emut dan ku mainkan didalam mulutku.

Kesan pertamanya Asem (Bukan Awesome!)

Lalu, akhirnya nikmat di lidah...

"Gil! aku minta dong, permen Zuper Zuper-nya..."

* * *

 **[Lamar]**

"Nesia-chan, masa ada yang bilang 'Jangan Melamar Gadis Yang Masih Kuliah'... kok gitu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah kusut pada pacar tercintaku.

"Yah, jelas gak boleh..." Jawabnya dengan lembut.

"Kok gitu _sih_ , 'katanya dulu' anak berusia 15 tahun ajah udah nikah!di Indonesia ada tradisi pernikahan muda(*) 'kan?" Tanyaku nyolot.

"Yah, tapikan itu gak boleh!" Ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Kok gitu?gak adil!" Rajukku kesal.

"Yah jelas Gadis yang kuliah masih ada Dosennya yang ngajar!masa kamu mau ngelamar gadis yang Kuliah sih!"

"..."

* * *

 **[Pesan]**

"Mas, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan batagor 2, yah?"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"Cakwe 3 aja..."

"Gak ada mas..."

"Cis... soto ayam!"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"Cilok deh!jangan bilang gak ada!"

"Gak ada Mas..."

"APA-APAAN INI!MASA SEMUA GAK ADA!"

"YAH JELAS SOMPLAK!INI LESTORAN KHAS AMERICA!PRIMITIF BANGET _SIH,_ LOE!"

* * *

 **[Berhitung]**

"Ada bebek sepuluh, di Kali dua. Berarti, berapa sisa bebeknya...?ayo tebak!"

"Ini dikali, berarti... sepuluh ditambah sepuluh...umh... dua puluh 'kan, ?betul 'kan?"

"Hero tahu!pasti dua puluh!"

"Iya, bener sih... menurutku juga dua puluh... _git_!"

"SALAH!"

"Hah?"

"Jelas sisanya delapan... 'kan yang dua maen di Kali~fusosososo~..."

"..."

* * *

 **[Keluar]**

"Arthur... lama banget keluarnya..huh... aku capek nih...pegel..."

"Hah? maaf... ia 'kan aku udah di luar~"

"Kamu itu kalau masalah kayak gini betah... banget di dalam!"

"Hangat soalnya..."

"Hangat, hangat!kamu mau bikin aku sakit!"

"Huffh.."

"Itu salah kamu, aku gak mau soalnya 'kan di luar hujan, trus kamu minta aku nganterin beli buku!yah... jelas aku betah didalam rumah yang hangat. Daripada nganterin kamu keluar dengan cuaca sedingin ini..."

Dan berakhir dengan pacar Arthur yang minta putus!

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

(*): Walau banyak yang menentang, kadang di daerah-daerah di Indonesia kerap melakukan tradisi menikah diusia muda. Seperti: Menikah di usia belia dianggap lazim di wilayah Madura, Jawa Timur. Tak sedikit ditemukan gadis berusia 15 tahunan bahkan yang lebih muda sudah memiliki anak. Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat mereka menikah muda, di antaranya untuk mengikat keluarga yang jauh, hingga dilatari faktor utang budi. Pernikahan muda di sana juga kerap diawali dengan perjodohan sesuai kesepakatan kedua orangtua.

Tapi masih ada kok, Deerah-daerah lainnya, dan Yaku gak bisa sebutkan satu persatu. Tapi, gak semuanya kok orang Madura begitu ^^

A/N: ini "Ambigu?" versi Hetalia ^^ Absurd yah, walau mengalami sedikit perubahan. Yah~"Ambigu?" pertamanya dibuat di Fandom Boboiboy, trus Yaku ada ide buat bikin Ambigu buat Hetalia, walau sama dengan Fandom sebelah#bungkuk

Ah~Drabblenya jelek yah?absurd yah?tombol back selalu tersedia~

Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi ^^ oh, ya... soal si "Aku" itu ada banyak versi: ada Netherlands, Antonio, Gilbert, Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Ludwig. Mungkin ch. depan lebih banyak si "Aku". Kalian bisa tahu cirinya 'kan?untuk membedakan mereka?#dilembarsampah

Yaku sebenernya lagi gak mood nulis, maaf yah T^T Yaku lagi _down_ soal dunia penulisan dan Fanfiction, entah kenapa setiap kali ngeliat Fandom-fandom yang ada itu ada rasa seperti: Males, kesel, sedih, dsb. Duh malah curhat#plak

Kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :')

Yaku sangat menghargai Review kalian ^0^


End file.
